Dreams Come True, But Not Quiet How You'd Imagine
by SilverMoonGoddess
Summary: A humorous fic about two girls {typical} who fall into the g-boys house. What happens when dreams come true....what happens when it's not what you thought it'd be. Thus...the title. Please R&R.
1. Morning Dishonors Me

Kathleen Rose woke up to silk sheets and the first rays of sunlight gracing her face. She blinked sleepily and looked at her surroundings closer. She was about to go back to sleep when she suddenly realized this wasn't her room. Her eyes flew open and she held her breath as she turned around to see a sleeping, shirtless Duo beside her. She drew a sharp breath.  
  
"There's two going through my head right now," she whispered to herself, "I'm in bed with a shirtless anime guy and I'm in bed with a shirtless anime guy!"  
  
"You do know you're talking out-loud, right?" She looks down to see Duo beautiful violet eyes staring up at her. He smiled slightly and begins to sit up as she rolls off the bed and runs toward the door. She happens to look down and her eyes go wide. She's wearing only a silk, crimson nightgown. She promptly screams and runs out the door, leaving a chuckling Duo behind, who is too tired to leave the nice warm bed.  
  
As Kathleen's running she nearly crashes into an incoherent Wufei. He doesn't notice and walks into another room, hugging his coffee cup. She stumbles on, eventually falling down a flight of stairs. She realizes she's hurt and laughs insanely. She looks up to see Heero leaning against the wall, an eyebrow cocked.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Shade Shavaya (Shay) has had a similar fate. She woke up groggily, snuggled close to a sleeping Trowa. She halfway sat up, preparing to run, then realized it took to much movement and cuddled Trowa closer. A knock sounded on the door and Trowa sighed.  
  
"Go away, Quatre! I don't like breakfast! It's evil, it's hurts me so." He said all of this without once opening his eyes. Shay shrugged and closed her eyes. The knock came again louder and Trowa jumped out of bed and headed toward the door. He'd kick Quatre's puny.He opened the door to see Duo, leaning against the doorframe smiling.  
  
"Good morning, Trowa." He said, chuckling, "Sleep well?" Trowa gave a half growl and slammed the door. Duo left smiling; he'd done his job.  
  
* Heero and Kathleen walked into the kitchen, Kathleen's sprained arm in a sling. Heero sat down beside Wufei, who was starring blankly at the table, sipping on the half-full coffee cup. Kathleen glanced at the cup, which had in black letters, 'mornings dishonor me'. Quatre was whistling by the stove, flipping pancakes. Duo came in smiling to himself and winked at Kathleen, whose eyes got big.  
  
Trowa and Shay came in, groggily. Shay was in a simple black set of pants and a sleeveless shirt while Trowa had a navy blue robe draped loosely around him, no shirt on and long pants. He was glaring at Duo, death in his eyes.  
  
"What happened to you?" Shay asked her friend, rubbing her eyes. Kathleen looked at her with a weird expression. She was acting like this was normal, she thought, We are suppose to be in Arkansas, in school, NOT with five anime guys.. Note: they are really HOT anime guys. Stop that Kathleen! You're supposed to be on EARTH!  
  
"Uh, Kathleen, are you the walking dead here?"  
  
"No, I uh.stairs don't like me."  
  
"Yeah," Heero said, "She almost killed herself. That's MY job."  
  
"How many pancakes?" Everyone turns to Quatre and he shrinks under their death glares, "Just thought you might be hungry."  
  
"Three please," Duo piped up. Quatre put six in front of him and Duo eat without complaint. Shay sits down, too tired to stand and Trowa follows suit. The movement woke Wufei from his stare and he looked up at Shay.  
  
"Who are you?" Shay started to answer and then stopped.  
  
"I don't know." Kathleen slapped her own forehead, with her bad arm. She winced and clutched her arm. "Good job, stupid. I'm Shay! And that's Kathleen, but just call her Kathy."  
  
"Kathy?" Duo said, between bites, "Okay." Kathleen glared, first at Shay, then at Duo. She grabbed Heero's gun and pointed it at Duo.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME KATHY! YOU WILL DIE!" Duo blinked.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"This is a girl after my own heart," Heero said smiling. She turned the gun on Heero.  
  
"Oh wait, I like you." She hands the gun back and he takes it hastily. She sits down calmly and smiles. "One pancake please." Shay shakes her head and leans on Trowa.  
  
Quatre gives her a pancake, warily and then asks in a chipper voice, "Anyone else?"  
  
"I prefer French Toast thank you very much," Wufei said in a dignified tone and turns back to his coffee.  
  
"I knew you would!" Quatre said and hands him French Toast. Wufei mutters inappropriate words at Quatre, but eats anyway. "Heero? Trowa? Um, you?"  
  
"My name is Shay, thank you, and maybe one."  
  
"Food distracts me," Heero said at the same time as Trowa said, "Food hates me." Quatre shrugged set a pancake in front of Shay, and got one for himself before sitting down.  
  
"Um, so how'd we get here?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"A wizard stole us," Shay said, her head nearly buried in Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Somehow, I don't believe you," Kathleen said and turned to Duo, "Duo, do you know how I ended up in YOUR bed, with pajamas I didn't know I HAD!" she pauses and then quietly said, "Not that it bothers me."  
  
Duo smiled and said, "I don't know, but we've been wishing you'd come. You're our favorite TV characters." Shay snapped up and the two girls starred at each other.  
  
"You're favorite WHAT?" chorused the girls.  
  
"TV characters," Quatre said again, "Me and Wufei don't watch it much, but they do."  
  
"But.but," Kathleen stuttered, "That doesn't make sense! It's impossible, illogical, it doesn't make sense! It's uh, no!"  
  
"Your favorite?" Shay said.  
  
"No!" Kathleen still protested, "Your cartoon characters! Our favorites, yes, but that's besides the point. We can't be TV stars! We, we, we just ca-"  
  
"Wanna see an episode I taped of last Friday?" Duo said, smiling at her.  
  
"Your favorite?" Shay said again and Trowa smiled and nodded.  
  
"An episode?" She melts under Duo's gaze, "I, uh, yes." Duo grabs her by her good arm and pulls her into the living-room, followed by all the others, except Wufei, whose sleeping with his head in the middle of his French Toast, still cradling the coffee cup.  
  
Trowa and Shay collapse on the loveseat, wrapped in each other's arms. Duo sets Kathleen by Heero on the couch as he fixes the tape. Quatre sat in his recliner. When Duo got the tape in he sat on the other side of Kathleen, who was by now, blushing madly.  
  
The tape turned on and both girls stared. It appeared to be an episode of something like Friends, only with the girl as main characters.  
  
Three girls-Shay, Kathleen, and one of their friends were singing Karoake.  
  
Kathleen covered her face with her hands, why did she let her friends talk her into stuff like that? Shay, now thoroughly awake, started singing with the tape. Heero and Duo patted Kathleen on the back, trying not to laugh. Trowa was watching Shay do a little dance in the loveseat, wondering how she did it. Looking over she smiled, and slowed down, showing him how, he nodded and began following her movements slowly getting faster.  
  
"Turn.it off.please????" Kathleen whimpered her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"NO!" Shay yelled singing along, and dancing in-sink with Trowa, but Duo turned it off, smiling down at Kathleen, who turned as red as her nightgown.  
  
"Am I really your favorite?" Shay said, leaning into Trowa.  
  
"Oh course, why do you think you ended up in MY bed?" Kathleen looks at Duo with a startled look as he slightly blushes. At the point both girls nod at each other and got up to do a victory dance. They quickly realized where the were and too embarrassed ran out of the room. And nearly ran into a mirror. Both girls squeak at their reflections.  
  
Both were skinny and tall, Shay a little taller. Shay's hair was long and black and pulled up into a hasty bun. Her eyes were navy blue and her skin slightly white. Kathleen's hair was auburn, following down about her shoulders. Her eyes were green and her skin even paler Shay's. Kathleen runs back to Heero, who was the closest to the door and pulls up her dress halfway and puts her leg into his lap.  
  
"Lookie! I have long, SKINNY legs!" He looks up at her.  
  
"Definitely a girl after my own heart." Duo loses his smile and slouches.  
  
"She doesn't love me." Kathleen runs up and hugs Duo.  
  
"I'm sorry! Heero was just closer!" She suddenly realizes that Duo's arms are around her waist. "Look! I'm skinny too!" She smiles and then realizes another thing, she's in Duo's arms. She squeaks and puts her hand on his bare chest, pushing away and tripping over the coffee table. Wufei walks by, syrup dripping from his face and steps over her, heading toward the shower, cup in hand.  
  
Shay walks back calmly. "I always knew I looked like that." Kathleen glares at her. She smiles sweetly, not watching where she's going and trips over Kathleen, hitting her bad arm. Both girls cry out in pain. The four boys look down at the mess of magazines, wood, and girls. Trowa sighs and picks Shay up out of the mess.  
  
"Hey! What about me!" Kathleen said from the floor. Heero nudges her with his foot.  
  
"She's okay." Duo picks her up and wraps his arms around her, both glaring at Heero. Quatre has picked up a book during all of this, and surprisingly is reading through all the crashes.  
  
Shay looks over and sees the bathroom door open. One of Wufei's hands, visible in the mirror is holding the coffee cup out of the shower. The shower turns off, the arm leaves, the arm comes back and the shower goes on. Shay turns to Trowa, about to say something.  
  
"He does it every morning, don't worry," He answered her unspoken question. Duo and Kathleen are STILL glaring at Heero. Shay gives up and cuddles Trowa.  
  
"We still haven't figured out how we got here," Kathleen said, eyes never leaving Heero, who was by now squirming.  
  
"Of, that's easy," Shay said, her eyes closed, " Both the Gundam Wing boys and us wished to be here at the same time, thus bringing us into their reality through the technical details of magic, which I won't get into." Everyone starred at the girl who they thought had been a ditz, except Trowa of course.  
  
"You didn't take your medicine, did you?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"No, no. As I said before, a wizard stole it."  
  
"Is that normal?" Heero asked. Kathleen glared at him even more and said, "Yes, except for those rare times when she has a burst of genius."  
  
Wufei came out of the bathroom, dressed, his hair looking normal, but they knew it was wet.  
  
"So THAT'S why your hairs always so shiny!" Shay said. Wufei just looked at her, blankly for a minute, then his eyes widened and he said, "Java Java Java" and lifted the coffee cup to his mouth to find it was empty. He said another few choice words, followed by, "Injustice! Dishonor!". Then he threw the cup against the wall. Quatre moved his head slowly to the side, still reading his book and the cup hit where his head had been.  
  
Wufei ran into the kitchen and jerked open the cabinet to find a various amount of coffee cups. He grabbed one that said, 'Java give me honor, honor gives me fight.', and overfilled it with almost cold coffee. He downed it in the space of a minute.  
  
"You should probably get dressed," Quatre said. Trowa, Duo and the girls all said, "Awww.", but went to dress anyway.  
  
"Thank you for the advice, mother," Heero said as he stalked off and then tripped over the overturned coffee table. Kathleen poked him on the way out with her foot. "Oh, he's okay," she said as she left, smiling.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: Hey, this is co-written with Shay, go check her out, um, yeah, we don't own the g-boys, though we sorely wish we did. Right then, review and tell us what you think of this and what category it should be in, course we're not to sure. Right. Okay I'm done, if you like tell us weather you liked it or not. ^_^ Bye  
  
Kathleen/Shay 


	2. Noon is no time for Coffee, It's time fo...

Trowa dragged Shay off to his room, Quatre was busy cleaning up the mess from earlier and fixing Heero, who had also sprained his arm. Kathleen and Duo were.in Duo's room. Wufei was smiling, and watching his express brew.  
  
Trowa, turned to look at Shay, who was sitting on his bed looking around his room thoroughly for the first time, was shocked.and a little frightened to find four posters of her.on his walls. "Wow.I.think I'm flattered."  
  
"See! You really are my favorite." He smiled, a blush creeping into his cheeks, as he moved to sit by her, taking her hand.  
  
"YAY!" She untwined her hand from his, and threw both arms around his shoulders, causing them to fall back bouncing a little on his comfy bed.  
  
"Ugh!" Trowa said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
The door opened with a small creek, Trowa glanced over to see Wufei starring his mouth hanging slightly open having forgotten what he had come to tell them. Shay was oblivious, to the compromising position or even to Wufei. She snuggled into Trowa's neck. Wufei's hand clutched the cup of coffee he had almost dropped, as he moved away from the door, trying to get the image of Shay between Trowa's legs out of his mind "Too Much coffee.Not enough coffee.Not enough coffee." He mumbled, going towards the kitchen  
  
"Um.Shay?" Trowa said, sitting up, Shay still on his lap. "We.should get dressed."  
  
An evil grin swept across Shay's face. "Okay!" Trowa gulped, and blushed.  
  
"There is a bathroom over there" He pointed vaguely to the wrong wall.  
  
"Who needs a bathroom? Plus, I've got to borrow your clothes."  
  
*  
  
"Okay, lets see here.." Kathleen, thumbed threw the clothes in Duo's closet. She pulled out a black button up shirt.frowned and put it back, pulling out another black button up shirt, she smiled, this on had flared sleeves. "Duo, with your great style, sometimes I really question whether if you're strait or not." she laughed, and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Gee, thanks Kathleen. That's real nice." She smiled as her eyes wandered over him. He was wearing tight black jeans, and a loose unbuttoned black shirt. "Kathleen? You okay? Your drooling."  
  
Quickly wiping it away with the back of her hand, she nodded "Just.fine." She brushed past him into the bathroom. She paused, and turned to see Duo staring at the wall "What IS that noise-?"  
  
"My room is right next to Trowa's." Kathleen blinked.then shook her head.and pushed him out, "I'm going to shower, Maxwell. When I get out, we'll gather every one and then talk about what we're going to do." She smiled, and shut the door.  
  
*  
  
Shay stumbled down the hall into the living room, she blushed as four faces turned to look at her. "Whhhaatt??" she moved to sit down on the love seat. Avoiding, Wufei, Duo, Kathleen and Quatre's knowing eyes. When Trowa followed only a moment after, the eyes put their penetrating stare on him. He smiled and sat by Shay glowing.  
  
"Okay. Now that we're all here." Kathleen shot a glance at her friend, then turned back, and continued "Wait.where.is Heero?"  
  
"He wouldn't come out of his room. He's stubborn like that at times." Quatre smiled, and looked up from his book again. "Some one else should go get him, he tried to kill me.. Again."  
  
"Right.sha-" She turned to shay, who was to absorbed in Trowa to know if the earth blew up. She shook her head "Duo?" He shook his head, and pulled his shirt down showing a scar.  
  
"Nope, not me."  
  
She frowned, and tore her eyes away from Duo's chest, to Wufei "Come on."  
  
"No amount of coffee in the world"  
  
Glaring "Wimps he can't be THAT bad. I'll get him." She stormed up the stairs. Every-one, followed, and watched from the bottom of the stair well.  
  
"GO AWAY!!"  
  
"Heero," she said sweetly. His door flew open, and Kathleen hit the floor as something glass shattered against the opposite wall. She looked questioningly down at the audience.  
  
"He's got lots of glass things just for the propose of breaking them." Quatre said, running to the closet to get the vacuum out.  
  
"Heero. You WILL open this door, and you WILL come out RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Shay, got up, and pulled Trowa over to the group. "What's going on?"  
  
Wufei looked at her "Heero didn't have coffee.Kathleen didn't have coffee.or at least that's what I think is going on." Shay, gave him a strange look, then turned to Duo.  
  
"What's Really going on?"  
  
"Heero won't come out.Kathleen's trying to make him" Duo, glanced up as something thumped and hit the wall. "MY SHOE!" He yelled, watching as Kathleen, took off the other one, the shoes were too big for her anyway, and prepared to throw it as soon as the door opened.  
  
"You.know I don't know who's more Freighting.Kathleen or Heero" Trowa mumbled, shay looked at him.  
  
"Kathleen.Definitely. Kathleen"  
  
"I'M GOING TO COME IN THERE!!" The door opened slowly and white boxers popped out.  
  
"Truce!" Heero, opened the door a little more, and looked at her. "I'm coming out."  
  
"Good boy. Come on we have to think of what we're going to do." She turned and walked calmly back to the living room.  
  
"But-." Shay started following, her arm entwined with Trowa's.  
  
"No," Kathleen interrupted her.  
  
"We just cuddle?" Shay finished  
  
"Like I said, NO! We can't just lay around and cuddle all day." Duo looked at her with big eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Kathleen slapped her for head, blushing.  
  
"Because.well.. WE JUST CCAN'T!!!!"  
  
At that same moment a fully dressed Heero came out, a large speckled imprint on his cheek, "The shoe." He said before any one could ask. "Truly a girl after my own heart.her aim is great." he mumbled rubbing his cheek, Kathleen choose to ignore this comment to save her self the crimson look, which was becoming quiet natural around these guys.  
  
"Right, now...We really really really Need are own clothes."  
  
"Why are you so anxious to go somewhere? I mean we just got here" Shay piped up from her cuddle-fest with Trowa.  
  
"Because, I need my own clothes, I don't want to steal Duo's."  
  
"But.you look cute in my shirt.and those pants are a little baggy on you..i love you in my clothes" Duo smiled, and pulled Kathleen, who had been standing next to him, onto the couch. She blushed again, and patted the spot next to her for Heero, who was standing uncomfortably over in the corner. He reluctantly went and sat down.  
  
"Well.thought that's very sweet, I still think we need clothes. Now, is there a mall or something around here.Do you HAVE malls?" she asked, frowning a bit.  
  
"Yes we have malls, we may be pilots but we're not deprived" Wufei said, as he sat down in the empty chair, holding his empty cup that now said "Noon is no time for Coffee, now it's time for Java. There's a distinct difference." "Plus I'm almost out of Coffee/Java/Expresso and Cappicheno, so I for one am up for this little trip. But we should go tomorrow.considering the fact, that it took as all day, to get ready"  
  
"But.But.It's only noon!" Shay said blinking.  
  
"Exactly." Wufei said, nodding as if this made perfect sense.  
  
"Err.. Okay.any way, lets see we could lounge for the rest of the day, then tomorrow go to the mall" Kathleen said, pulling out a notebook, she had 'found' in Duo's room. She scribbled this down "Then."  
  
"The next day we could go swimming.."Duo smiled and winked at Shay.  
  
"Away! MINE!" Trowa clutched shay to him, glaring, shay smiled happily at him and mouthed a thank you.  
  
"No.no no.I look horrid.WAIT! I'm skinny, and I have nice legs! I can do that now! YES!!" She smiled "Swimming it is."  
  
"Yes you do."Heero and Duo chimed together, making a very happy Kathleen, between the two glaring boys.  
  
"Come on Trowa, I wanna go play." She dragged him off towards his room, he smiled and followed.  
  
Wufei shuttered, and got up "I..I need more coffee.JAVA!!!!!" He moved for the kitchen again.  
  
"I think we should switch him to decaffe" Mummer Kathleen  
  
"We've tried.Well, I'm going to go work in my garden now. See you kittens later" Quatre got up and left Kathleen with Heero and Duo, both smiling evil.  
  
  
  
Kathleen: Well, we're going to end this here. I'll let your minds imagine what the evil grins are for. *grins madly, Shay slaps the back of her head* OW!!!  
  
Shay: PERRRVVVEEE!!  
  
Kathleen: shuddup you and Trowa F-  
  
Shay: AHHHH NOOOO PG 13 you can't say that..okay. please review, next chapter? THE MALL!!! {Whispering} this chapter was written by Kat, the fist was writing by me. Okies, bye bye now. Oh! and I don't own G-boys. 


	3. Dishonor to the Java

Shay curled up next to a sleeping Trowa, but she couldn't drift off but because of the uh, sounds, coming from Duo's room. She muttered, "I'm sicking Trowa on her in the morning. She tried to go to sleep, but it was no use. She jumped up and started to walk as far as she could get from the room. She ran into Wufei, who was clutching a coffee cup that now read, 'Milk doesn't honor anything, Java honors everything'. He was muttering to himself, "Last cup..no more coffee..I'll die..ALL will die! Must have coffee!"  
  
"Okay!" She hugs him, nearly causing him to spill the coffee. He shrieks and cradles the cup.  
  
"BACK AWAY ONNA!"  
  
"Okay!" Hugs him closer.  
  
"OFF ME DEMON! AWAY WITH YOU!"  
  
"But I'm bored. Trowa's asleep and, well, it takes too much movement to go back to his room. Besides, there's Kathleen and her friends..bad thoughts! Bad images! Save me!" She throws herself on him again. Wufei sets the coffee cup down (yes! He sets it down!) and glares at her.  
  
"Leave me in peace, woman!"  
  
"Um, no! Save me!" She nuzzles into his chest.  
  
"You're an injustice to society!"  
  
"I know where a whole bag of coffee is and I'll give it to you if you let me sleep in your room tonight."  
  
"You're just a-" he pauses, realizing what she said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know! Let me stay with you! Save me! I don't want to hear those nasty sounds! And your room is far away, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's on the other side of the house from them, but, "he picks up the coffee cup and hugs it to him, "coffee? Yes? You really know where coffee is?"  
  
"Yeah, Trowa hid it because he thinks you need to cut back on the caffeine."  
  
"Why that dirty little-"  
  
"Kill him in the morning. I show you coffee, then we cuddle, then sleep."  
  
"Oh alright, fine, but only for the coffee." * That morning, Quatre was cooking breakfast as usual, all chipper and happy like. Trowa was the first one up. He asked Quatre where Shay went, but he didn't know. Duo, Kathleen, and Heero came in next looking a little overly tired, followed by Wufei and Shay. Wufei was clutching a bag of coffee, rocking back and forth. Quatre had to pry it from his hands so he could actually MAKE the coffee.  
  
Trowa glanced up at Shay. "Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"I was with Wufei," she said all chipper-like. Everyone turns to Shay. Trowa appalled because of, well, obvious reasons; Wufei, Heero, and Kathleen because she was chipper; and Duo and Quatre because they felt left out. Shay threw her friend a glare right back. "Well, I couldn't sleep in Trowa's room because SOMEONE was making, uh, funny noises next door!"  
  
Duo looked up at them and shrugs. "I can't help it if we do it like rabbits." Kathleen eyes get big and she turns to Duo. I don't care if he's hot, she thought, I'm gonna slap him. Heero looked away. "I mean Kathleen and Heero get way too-" Kathleen screams, slaps him and runs out of the room. Heero slaps his forehead and turns his back to Duo, muttering, "I don't know him, I don't know him."  
  
"I don't know what everyone's problem is," Duo said, rubbing his cheek, "I just like to have fun."  
  
"Oh yes," Shay said, "Me too." She walks toward Duo and sits in his lap. Kathleen scrams again and runs into the room, prying Shay off Duo and the two go down in a cloud of dust, Kathleen screaming, "MINE! MY DUO!" Duo looks down at them. "Huh, she was wilder last night."  
  
Kathleen screams, slaps him, drags Shay over and puts her on Trowa. "You stay there!" Then she runs out of the room, Heero shaking his head and calmly following her.  
  
"Hey!" Duo called after them, then turned toward the others, "I gotta go find my other bunnies." He runs out the room after them. Wufei screams, it all finally sinking in.  
  
"I need coffee! Quatre! Coffee!" He grabs the pot from Quatre and chugs half the pot. Shay runs over and stops him from drinking the other half.  
  
"No Wufei! It's the last pot! You can't waste it all!"  
  
"Oh right..HOT! HOT!" He paws at his tongue. Kathleen pops her head in.  
  
"Now THAT was funny." She smiled, then runs to the fridge, grabs a bottle of whipped cream and runs out. Everyone stares after her.  
  
"I hink me tonge is bured," Wufei stuttered.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He thinks his tongue is burned." Shay translated.  
  
"Yesh," Wufei said and nodded.  
  
"Pancakes, anyone?" Quatre asked. Everyone looks at him and then says, "sure" or "fine." A muffled, uh, noise comes from Duo's room and Shay slams down her fork and jumps up stomping toward Duo's room. She stops to fill four pitchers full of ice-cold water. She hands one to Trowa, one to Wufei and two to herself. The two boys follow her as she stops at Duo's room, kicks the door open and throws all four pitchers of cold water on them, the whole time cheerfully whistling.  
  
"Shay!" Kathleen turns around and glares at her friend, "I'm trying to (censored censored) and (censored censored censored) then (censored censored censored) with (censored censored..you know what, I getting tired of typing the word censored so uh, this is all censored. Thank you and goodnight!) So could you please leave?  
  
Shay grabs the extra pitcher of water and threw it on Kathleen. She had never stopped whistling. She shut the door and said cheerfully, "Have a nice day!". As she started to walk back she realized something and threw the door open again to tell her friend, "I can whistle!" Then she realized they were naked and ran to Wufei, screaming, "Save me! My eyes are burning!"  
  
Kathleen shrugged and yelled after her, "At least I'm skinny! And I have nice legs!" (A/N: Okay, um, a wizard came and healed them all so no sprained arms or burned tongues)  
  
"Why didn't you come to ME to save you?!?" Trowa said, pouting.  
  
"Oh," Shay said and pulled Trowa closer to her and Wufei for a nice group-hug, Wufei's coffee cup in the center. Wufei glanced at his cup then at Trowa then remembered what Shay had told him last night.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei suddenly screamed right in Trowa's ear, "YOU SHOULD DIE! YOU HID MY COFFEE! DISHONOR TO THE JAVA!" Trowa slowly backs away. Wufei runs to the kitchen, because his coffee cup has just ran out. He comes back, with a coffee cup that says, "dishonor to the Java," (how did he get THAT?). He sips the coffee and smiles then turns on Trowa again.  
  
"My coffee shall be avenged!" Shay grabs Wufei and pulls him away.  
  
"I'll calm him down!" She said in a chipper tone.  
  
Trowa started to pout again. He realized he was standing by Duo's room when certain sounds started coming from it again.  
  
"Don't you people EVER stop?!" he yelled.  
  
"There's more than one way to get warm!" Duo screamed back at him. Trowa hit his forehead and hastily left. He found his way to the kitchen where he saw Quatre looking sadly down at the uneaten pancakes. Quatre snapped out of it and smiled as Trowa came into the room.  
  
"Hi Trowa."  
  
"Oh yeah, hi." Trowa sat down and eat his pancake and Quatre smiled. Shay came back with Wufei, still glaring at Trowa, but he had calmed down a lot. She was hanging off of one of Wufei's arms and Trowa glared back.  
  
"That's my girl," he growled.  
  
"Nope, SHE'S nice and lets me have coffee so she's MY girl." Wufei said.  
  
"No, MINE!"  
  
"No, MINE!"  
  
"MINE!'  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Quatre stood up, but no one noticed him. He tried to say something, but no one noticed. So finally all that rage and hate inside of him came out ( yes, it does have something to do with pancakes).  
  
"EAT THE PANCAKES!" Quatre yelled, shaking the house. Wufei and Shay sat down hastily and stuffed their mouths. A few seconds later, Bunnies 1,2, and 3 came in to eat as well. All eyes were on Quatre.  
  
"Can we go to the mall?" Kathleen asked between bites. Quatre glared at her, his eyes going red.  
  
"EAT THE (censored) PANCAKES!" She eats, really REALLY fast.  
  
"Wufei! Save me!" Shay clutches Wufei. He looks down at her and shrugs. "I want French Toast," He said, oblivious to the fact that Quatre was yelling and insane-like.  
  
"I knew you would!" He hands Wufei his French Toast. Wufei starts to grumble but five pairs of hands clamp over his mouth, all eyes warily on Quatre. Wufei mumbles something and pyres that hands off him.  
  
"I CAN'T GET TO MY COFFEE YOU EVIL DEMONS!" He drinks his coffee greedily. By now everyone is done with the pancakes. Everyone gets dressed and leaves for the mall, Quatre his natural self again.  
  
A/N: Okay, um, for some reason I kept typing Wufei as Quatre and Quatre as Wufei, yes I have problems. Thanks to peoples who've reviewed, and to peoples who haven't-REVIEW! Yeah, um, Kathleen's been doing all the Author's Notes, so she forced me to do one.  
  
Kathleen-I did not!  
  
Shay-Did too!  
  
Kathleen-Did not.  
  
Shay-Anyway, I hoped you liked it. And I uh think we have an obsession with coffee and coffee cups. The sad thing is I never drink coffee, it's nasty. *contemplates this for a minute *. Okay, I'm done! Pancakes! Yeah!  
  
Because we 'ACTULLY' have reviews.we're going to do shout outs- SilverWingedDragon- Well, thank but I'm sure we're not 'better' *they both glow at the complement* we just.do a different type, BUT thank you anyway, we hope to review.often.but knowing us, that's not always likely.  
  
Skarredmoon-Sure thing, we will go check yours out! DUO IS MINE!!!!!! *Cling* but I 'guess' I could share him..Trowa's cute too *shay growls* LEAVE MY TROWA ALONE!!!! Right any way,  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing. 


	4. HUMANS DISTRACT ME FROM MY COFFEE

Chapter Four...

      Wufei walked to the door, muttering, "Coffee. Need coffee." The others followed him at a distance, with Duo and Kathleen at the back of the group, muttering, uh, censored stuff. I'm tired of typing "censored" all the time, and so from now on it's just censored stuff, and you know what I just realized? It would have probably taken me less typing and time to type censored over and over instead of rambling on like I'm doing right now. Shuddup! Okay, on with the story. 

      Just when Wufei started to open the door, the doorbell rang and the door flew open, casuing him to spill half his coffee. The door shut and they heard voices behind the door. 

      "Put it on," a female voice said. 

      "No, it hurts! YOU don't know what it feels like!" A male voice answered her. 

      "Come on, for me?" 

      "No!"

      "PUT THE COLLAR ON!" 

      "Fine!" 

      Wufei was just salvaging the rest of his coffee when the door flew open again, causing him to spill the rest of it. Standing there was a tall, thin, silver-haired, red-eyed girl wearing a leather vest showing lots of cleavage and matching leather pants. There were two guns resting on her hips and a chain in her hand that disappeared behind the door. A coffee cup came flying past her. Wufei pulled his shirt off and began to lick the coffee free of his shirt. The girl shrieked and ran back out the door, saying, "My precious! You hurt my precious!" 

      The girl ran back in and pointed her gun at Wufei. Zeks followed, clutching his head where a cup imprint was. Kathleen stopped the censored stuff with Duo and looked at the girl. 

      "Lee!" she said, recognizing the other girl from the karoake party. Without looking the new girl pulled her second gun and aimed it at Kathleen. 

      "My name is NOT Lee, KATHY!" Kathleen glared and stole Heero's gun, pointing it at the new girl. 

      Wufei shrugged and walked off, muttering, "Shower, then coffee." Shay followed him, whistling innocently. 

      Heero looked from the new girl to Kathleen. "That's uh, my gun." Kathleen glared and stole Duo's gun and pointed it at Heero. 

      "Now now, girls," Duo said, trying to take the new girl's gun. She glared and turned it on him. Trowa, feeling left out, grabbed his gun and Quatre's and pointed them at the girls. The new girl spotted Quatre and dropped her guns and jumped at him. 

      "If you're on me, don't I deserve to know you're name?" Quatre said. 

      "I'm...Fear?"

      "Yes, I am afraid of you, but what does that have to do with your name?" Quatre said. 

      "I thought you were mine!" Zeks said. Fear turned to him. 

      "No no, you're mine. There's a difference." Zeks crossed his arms. 

      "I'm never wearing a collar for you agian." She jerked the chain and he fell forward. 

      "Good boy!" she smiled and turned to the others, "So, um, where's Shay?" Shay came back with Wufei. She smiled up at them and whistled innocently. Then she saw Fear. 

      "Lee!" she cried and hugged her.

      "I'M NOT LEE! If I could reach my gun, I'd kill you." 

      "HUMANS DISTRACT ME FROM COFFEE!" he yelled as he went for the door, "Go mall I coffee." Fear starred after him. 

      "Yes Yoda," she said, "Confuse you not I try to do." Everyone stared at her. She shrugged and pulled Shay off her, who was now asleep and handed her to Trowa. 

      Quatre grabbed Fear and headed toward him room, Zeks dragging on the ground behind them. Duo watched them for a minute then said, "We can't be outdone. Come on." He herded Heero and Kathleen off to his room (how he did that I don't know). He turned back to Trowa and said, "Well, take her off, and do stuff." He shut the door. 

      Trowa looked down at Shay, threw her on the couch and said, "No. She likes Wufei more than me. She hates me." He went outside, because of one set of bunnies at one end of the house and a second set at the other. 

      Shay woke up shortly after, comtemplated getting up and filling pitchers of cold water and then shook her head. "No, I need energy for tonight. And if I did they'd get mad and find out who the wizard was because of the obvious clue in the livingroom that even a rock could see." As soon as she said it, she immediately forgot it. She ran outside to find Trowa (the wizard told her where Trowa was). 

      Zeks runs out the door, eyes wide. "Epp! No! That's bad. I feel dirty." 

      "You are dirty," Quatre said as Fear pulled his chain, causing him to fall back into the room. She locked the door and we hear Zeks' scream. 

      Duo stepped out of this room, then heard Fear and the others still going on. He turned back, "Kathleen! Get the fun things back out! They're not done and we can't let them win!"

      Shay found Trowa setting on the steps. 

      "Hi!" she said.

      "I hate you." 

      "You WHAT?" 

      "I hate you cause you hate me." 

      "I don't hate you. I-" She's interuppted by a scream about pancakes. Shay shrugs and continues, "I, well, Wufei only saves me. He's more manly than you." 

      "He's more WHAT?" Trowa grabs her and takes her off. "I'll show you who's manly!"  

      By that time, Wufei's back, driving a dump truck filled with various kinds of coffee, and one can of Sprite. He sees the Sprite can and shrieks. 

      "NO! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" then he changes to a whispering voice, while clutching the can, "They can't know I'm having an affair." He hears the various noises coming from the house and clutches the Sprite can. "Well, they're busy." He opens the can, sipping happily. 

      Zeks pops out of the door. 

      "Are they done?" Fear asked. 

      "Uh, yes," he said in a desperate attempt to stop all the dirty workings going on in Quatre's room. They stop and hear the others on the other side of the house. 

      "Liar!" Fear yelled and jerked him in, "Just for that we're tying you down!" 

      Wufei happily soaked the house with kerosine. He smiled, he'd never liked this house. And he'd never sleep in it again, knowing THAT had happened. Besides, they had five other mansions. They'd move. He lit the house and smiled. If you can't beat them, and you don't wanna join them, SMOKE THEM OUT! 

A/N: All these dirty thought come from not only me, but Kathleen, and now another co-author, Vampyress Suryna (Fear).  

Kathleen: I did NOT have those thoughts. 

Shay: Duo. 

Kathleen: No...think...good...thoughts...whipped cream...

Fear: Yes, I pushed for a sex scene. 

Shay: She did it! 

Fear: You wrote it! 

Shay: So!

Kathleen: Whipped cream...

Fear-It's your fault! 

Shay- Shuddup! You wanted it, you know it. 

Fear-Yes and I liked it. 

Okay, we still have coffee obsisions-

Kathleen-Can I have coffee in my whipped cream? 

Duo-Hot...

And we have sprite obsisions now. The weird thing is I hate coffee AND Sprite. Oh well. The roof! The roof! The roof is on fire! Yes! Okay, I'm done. Read and Review! Please! Thank you and goodnight! 


	5. The oldest Coffee In the world

            "Kathleen, stick your head out and see if they're still at it." Duo said as he walked towards the shower, "I'm going to join Heero cleaning up." 

            "Fine, you little Bunny you." She laughed sticking her head out the door, seeing the pillowing smoke come from down the hall her first thought was…now…what could they be up too? Fire…that's new and unusual. Then she realized it was the wrong way, their room was on the other side. She frowned slightly, calmly walking to the closet and pulling out the boy's clothes and hers. Putting hers on rapidly, she opened the bathroom door and called to the boys, "Hey guys, the house is on fire, I suggest we leave."

            After a few moments of blinking from the two bunnies, they rushed to get out of the house, grabbing their clothes. They'd put 'em on outside. Heero rushed out, quickly passing the non-worried Kathleen. When Duo almost runs her over, he picks her up, and tosses her over her shoulder. 

            "Ack! Hey! Wait," She protested slightly, before giving up, and letting Duo carry her out of the flaming inferno they once knew as a house. 

            Zech's head popped out of the bedroom, to see Duo's backside, and Kathleen's jeans over his shoulder. He shook his head, and turned to the others. "Um…Duo's carrying Kathleen over his shoulder, down the hall, away from the black smoke…is that good or bad?"

            "Bad Zech's, and not in the good way." Came Fear's muffled reply. She stood, grabbed Zech's collar and dragged him out in the hallway, shouting behind her "Hurry Quatre, my devious little Monkey!" Out comes a half naked Q-man. They quickly run out into the yard, to see Wufei smiling happily, sipping a cup of coffee. Off to the side, in a blue van, Trowa and Shay are still steaming up the windows; oblivious to the roar of the fire. 

            "My house…" Quatre mutters sadly, 

            "Worry not…you have like five of them right?" Wufei almost sang happily, before walking over to the van, and pulling the door open, causing poor Shay to fall out. 

She shrieked then caught the sight of the house. "Well fooie… now all my clothes are gone…"

"Eh…you don't need them Shay. You look just fine that way." Trowa said stepping out of the van, holding his hand out to her so she could stand, a blush crept onto her cheeks. 

Fear and Kathleen broke this oh-so-romantic moment, by simultaneously screeching, "MINE EYES!! THEY'RE BURING!! MAKE IT STOP!!" 

Kathleen fell to the ground clawing at her eyes, while Fear thrust her head into Quatre bare chest, smiling happily to herself. 

            "You know…Kathleen…you're the ONLY one fully dressed," Duo's voice said, from above her. She opened her eyes, and stared at him, and not in the eyes, for a moment, then nodded blankly.

            "Um…perhaps we should go to the mall, buy more clothes then head on over to my mansion by the beach…how's that sound?"  All nodded in unison, and stood, Trowa, and Shay pulled they're own clothes out of the van and putting them on. Heero and Duo put theirs on, leaving poor Fear, Quatre, and Zech's in the cold. Wufei managed to find some old shorts and shirts, making all three look like bums. 

            "Ew!" cried Fear as Kathleen tried to shove her in the back of the van.

            "Get in! It wont hurt you!" Kathleen yelled back pushing with the force of her back, whilst Fear braced herself against the door. 

Wufei and Shay pilled in his truck, Shay yelled out the window as they drove out of the driveway at forty miles per hour. "MEET YOU AT THE FOOD COURT!!!! EAHKKKKK"

Heero climbed into the front seat and buckled up, getting ready to drive. After Kathleen finally got people loaded up, they sped threw town {the wizard hid them from getting a speeding ticket}. Skidding to a halt, Fear and Quatre linked hands, Zechs disappeared, without any one really taking notice {Thank the wizard for that-if you haven't figured out by now, who the wizard is…um…too bad) and Duo and Kathleen linked arms, skipping up to the door. Heero walked blindly, his eyes on a young woman ahead of them. He watched the way she walked, strong, with the air of, "If you mess with me, I WILL kill you." Her broad sword hit against her side, with each sway of her hips.  

Her straight brown hair was streaked with crimson; she stood tall back straight. Glancing over her shoulder, as if sensing Heero's eyes, she reviled her own eyes to be a dark crimson color. Heero gasped aloud at the sight.

"H-ELL-O?" Duo asked waving his hand in front of Heero's face. Heero snapped back to reality, with a physical jolt.

"Here…you're drooling," Kathleen giggled, and handed him a napkin. Heero scowled and looked through the mass of seven people all standing by the door to get in. He pushed open the revolving doors and landed back outside. Every one else passed him by, laughing.

With a kick at his side from Kathleen, she smiled, "Ah, He'll be okay," and walked on passed him. He jumped up and followed them.

Once inside they headed straight to find Shay. Kathleen leaned over and whispered something into Fear's ear. Pointing franticly at a store titled 'Cool Subjects', both girls squealed and set off, stopping only when Quatre and Duo grabbed their arms, pulling them off to the food court. Shay and Trowa were sitting over by the kiddy rides. Neither said anything as the others approached, just stared at each other.

"Guys…that's creepy stop." Fear looked at them strangely. Shay just smiled innocently.

"Hey…where…. are Heero and Wufei?" She blinked as the others let out an ack noise, and spun around, as if to see if they were behind them. 

Meanwhile, Wufei and Heero were stalking two of the most beautiful girls they'd ever seen in their life. {*growls from Shay and Kathleen, and an evil snicker from Fear} Wufie had followed one of the girls to an old weaponry shop. Both boys used they're supper stealthy way to watch the girls. 

"'Malice…I…um," Faith, who had choppy and short purple hair, took her friends face in her hand, and turned it to look in the mirror. In the reflection both girls saw the two boys, not doing too good at being stealthy…in fact, they looked down right suspicious. The storeowner watched them with a narrowed eye {Ohh it's Blink! YAY…it's the wizard's fault for the accidentally cross over}.

"…" Pulling her sword out, she turned, and pointed it at Heero's throat, before she spoke. "Who are you why are you following me? Weren't you with that group outside? Why are you here? Do you plan on killing me????" She pressed a bit harder on the blade. 

"Malice, perhaps you should take a breath…and let him answer **before cutting his head off?" She had Wufei's arms pinned behind his back. For as thin as she was he couldn't move, her grip was excellent. Her blue eyes danced happily.**

"I'm Heero…. Yes I was with the group outside, no I hadn't planed on killing you…". Wufie nodded in agreement.

"In fact he was going to invite you to our house. We're moving to the beach house…you're welcome to come and party." Quatre stepped out from behind the giant battle-axe. One by one the others followed stepping out of random large weapons. 

"…Faith…"Malice's eyebrow twitched as she looked at the others.

"Ohhh Well in that case, Sure!! …You *will* have Doritos and…Sprite there RIGHTT?"

"OF COURSE!!" Wufie shouted, then shut up, and spun away from her. "And…lots and LOTS OF JAVA" Wufie smiled as every one rolled their eyes. 

"…Fine…we will come…but-." Before she could make any idle threats, she was dragged out by Shay.

"HE'S MINE!" Shay hissed, glaring.

Kathleen chuckled, and Fear blinked then spoke. "Um shouldn't we do something…they might fight…"

"Ten on shay," Trowa's voice came from behind them.

"…Twenty on new girl," laughed Kathleen.

"He's…yours? Um…o…okay…." She looked over at Wufie…who blinked rapidly and shook his head as if to say, "She's crazy I don't know what she is talking about…we just have sex…that's all…"

"He doesn't LOOK like he's yours….," Faith continued. 

"MINE! NAH!" She lunged at her, both girls fall in a ball of arms and legs, and many yelps.

"GO SHAY KICK HER LIL A-" Trowa stopped as the others turned to stare at him slowly. "Um…*silence * 

"No…stop," Kathleen reached out lazily with one hand.

"…You might get hurt…" Fear wasn't even LOOKING at the girls. 

"Please…stop!" Quatre would have said more if Fear hadn't…occupied him…

"Um…could you both p lease stop? I'll buy you coffee? Sprite?? Chocolate??"

Both girls peeked up to look at Wufie, amazingly neither of them were harmed. In fact…in the middle of them, on the ground, was the game "Twizler."

"Fine…I don't NEED your chocolate…" Shay stormed off to Trowa, who, behind her back, gave a thumb up to Wufie.

"…Can I still have a sprite??" Faith smiled. Wufie and she went over to buy a drink, when Kathleen squealed again, grabbed poor Wufie, and dragged him into Cool Subjects.

"THIS IS PURRRFECT FOR YOU!!" she cried as she put a pair of ears on her own head, but held up a black T-shirt that said "Injustice! DEATH TO ALL COFFEE HATERS!! "

That's when the policeman showed up. He tapped Fear on the shoulder. She spun around "I DIDN'T DO IT!!!" He looked her up and down, when Quatre scowling, stepped in front of her.

"Can we help you officer?" Malice asked, hand resting lightly on her sword. Heero had done the same to his gun.

"…Do you know that indecent exposure is against the law?" They all nodded.

"Then you should also know I'll have to take you all into custody…" With that, he cuffed every one. Well except Kathleen, Faith, Malice, and Heero.

*Sweat drop* Sooo sorry about the long wait. It's called procrastination. ^-^;;; Annny yyyy way. Here you go!! The next chapter, *hides from the lench mobs for having been made wait so long* sssooooooooo sorry!!

Shay: I edited this and believe me, there HAD to be something wrong in EVERY sentence. And it only took me an hour to edit it! *glares at Kathleen * Anyway….thank you and goodnight! 

Kathleen: Umm…Yeah, Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!S


	6. NO FEEDING THE PRISONERS Just give me th...

Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Shay, and Fear were taken to jail and thrown into three different cells. Duo, Trowa, and Shay were in one, Fear and Quatre in another, and poor Wufei was all by himself. Shay shivered, freezing her butt off. Wufei crossed his arms and muttered about coffee. He happened to glance up and saw a little wooden desk across from his cell and on that desk was a hot, steaming mug of heavenly beautiful glorious wonderfully brown coffee. He reached for it, but it happened to be two inches away from his fingertips. He whimpered and tried to stretch his arm further. 

Malice, Faith, Heero, and Kathleen were still at the mall. Malice and Faith were exchanging glances about the whole boys being arrested thing. Kathleen was still shocked about them being arrested and Heero was-well, Heero was just staring at Malice. 

"We have to save them!" Kathleen said over-dramatically, "Or at least Duo. It's not the same without him." Heero spared a second to glare at Kathleen and then went back to watching Malice. 

"No, no no," Malice said, "YOU have to save them. Since when did we becoming part of your little half naked group?" 

"But you have to help us!" Kathleen said, "We're incompetent!"

Faith raised an eyebrow. "What do we get out of it if we help you?" 

Kathleen pulled two swords from one of the shelves without anyone seeing. "You can have these!" She held up the swords. 

"Okay! I'll help!" Malice said. 

Faith shook her head and said, "You've REALLY thought about this, haven't you?" 

Malice nodded. "Yes, for a whole 1.82 seconds." 

"Okay, what do I get out of it?" Faith asked. 

"Wufei?" Kathleen said, unsure of herself. 

"Works for me," she said and turned and headed off toward the jail, Malice following her. 

Kathleen handed Heero a napkin and said, "Wipe your mouth. You're drooling again." Heero took it without once looking away from Malice. 

At the jail, no one was around except for the six prisoners. "Wufei!" Trowa finally said, "stop whining!" 

"But I want my COFFEE!" 

"Well, you can't have it so shut up!" 

"I did." Everyone listened to the whimpering that was still going on. "FEAR! QUATRE!" everyone exclaimed at once and giggling came from that cell. 

Wufei shuddered. "I can't believe you two are doing THAT in a jail cell!" 

"Two?" Fear said, "Three! Blink's in here too! He was arrested for selling illegal weapons." Wufei shuddered again and went back to trying to get to the coffee. 

Just then the door burst down and Faith and Kathleen jumped through the door. "We're here to reuse you!" Kathleen yelled. Malice came through the door rolling her eyes at Kathleen and Heero came through, you guessed it; He was looking at Malice. 

Faith saw Wufei looking at the coffee cup and asked him, "Do you want that?" 

"YES!!!!" Wufei said, wide-eyed and psycho looking. Faith picked up the coffee cup and handed in to him. But before she could get it to him, an officer grabbed the coffee cup at glared at the four 'rescuers'. Wufei was still starring at the place where the coffee cup had been, with a shocked expression. 

"Don't feed the prisoners," he said. 

"Isn't it, don't feed the animals?" Kathleen said. 

"You're under arrest for trying to feed them and trying to correct an officer! Oh yeah, and trying to break them out." He threw Kathleen in the cell with Trowa, Duo, and Shay and Faith, Malice, and Heero in with Wufei. 

Duo was at the back of the cell and Trowa at the front. Between them Shay was bouncing around in a little circle. "What are you doing?" Kathleen asked. 

"I'm cold!" Shay said, "If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing very much." 

"You know, Shay," Trowa said, "There's more than one way to get warm." Shay stopped bouncing and turned to Trowa. "But Trowa! I don't have a blanket!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow and Duo smiled and started jumping with Shay. "Duo!" Kathleen said, "What are you doing?" 

"What? It looked fun!" 

Kathleen paused for a second and asked, "What is that sound?" 

"Fear, Quatre, and Blink," Trowa, Shay, and Duo said together. 

"Blink?!?" Kathleen shrieked, "What's he doing here?" 

"He was arrested for selling illegal weapons," Shay said, between jumps.

"Stupid wizard," Kathleen muttered. 

"Wizard?" Shay said as she stopped jumping, "I know who the wizard is!" Everyone turned to her. She smiled. "It's –". Her last few words were drowned out my the large town clock's bells. 

"Shay! What's the wizard's name? Who is it?!?" Kathleen asked. 

"Wizard?" Shay asked, "What wizard?" Everyone slapped their foreheads. 

In the cell next to theirs, Wufei was staring at the officer who was teasingly sipping the coffee while Faith watched the two. Malice was leaning against the cell and Heero was…do I really have to say it? "Wufei?" Faith asked, "Are you SHAKING?" 

"Must have coffee. Must have JAVA!" 

Malice was finally tired of Heero and swung her sword (yes, she still had it. Don't you love the way the police work?) and drove it into the wall just an inch to the right of Heero's head. "Will you stop just starring at me?!? It's very annoying!" 

"Wufei," Herro said, "I think I'm in love." 

By this point the officer was pouring himself a second cup of coffee, and Wufei lost it. He crashed through the bars and knocked the officer out and gulped the coffee down. 

"We're free!" Faith said, leaping out of the bars. 

Wufei suddenly realized how HOT coffee was. "Ack! Hot hot hot!" He exclaimed, opening his mouth and waving air into it. 

Malice and Heero came out, Malice glaring and Heero starring. "Those two don't look happy," Trowa said.

"Oh don't worry," Faith said, "In a few hours they'll be inseparable." She threw Trowa the key and he unlocked it and the eight started to leave. 

"HEY!" Fear called, "What about us?" 

"Oh, we're sorry," Kathleen said, "We didn't think you're done. By all means, we'll wait." 

"Really?" 

Shay slapped Fear's head through the bars and handed her the keys, doing so with her eyes closed, because Fear was, of course, naked, and believe me Shay was NOT that way. 

Fear and Quatre dressed and left with the others. Blink, well….Blink was gone. The wizard did it! The ten teenagers escaped jail without any consequences. In the parking lot they found a limo waiting for them. They all piled in and looked up at the driver, who happened to be Zecks. 

"Zecks!" Amber squealed and attempted to jump and hug him, but ran into the almost invisible glass separating the driver and his passengers. 

"Uh, I though you might need a lift," Zechs said and drove on. He's actually a good driver. Oh course, no one else knew that he had got a super limo with automatic steering, so he wasn't really driving, just pretending to. He was even making the sound effects. 

Within moments they were at the beach house. Everyone scrambled out of the limo and split up, the boys running to their rooms. The girls stood dumbfounded until they heard a scream. They ran up the stairs to see Heero panting for breath. Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Zechs, and Quatre came running to see what was happening. 

"I've never seen so much girl stuff in my life!" Heero exclaimed and pointed to the open door behind him. 

"Hey!" Shay said, skipping into the room, "It's my dream room!" Sure enough, there were all sorts of fluffy curtains and blankets and stuff in the room, and even a closet off to one side filled with Shay's style of clothes. 

The girls ran about the house and found that every single one of them had a room all to herself. 

"Must be the wizard," Trowa said, and headed off to his room. 

Wufei looked in the room one more time and shook his head. "I don't see what's so exciting about it. There's no coffee in there." 

Well, the girls locked themselves in their rooms for an hour (except Kathleen locked Duo up with her and they had spontaneous sex) before everyone suddenly felt they wanted to go swimming in the HUGE pool on the rooftop. 

Everyone except for Malice and Heero showed up at the swimming pool (they weren't the swimming type). Instead, Heero was showing off all his collection of guns and older weapons. 

Kathleen came running out in a red bikini and slid to a stop in front of Duo. "Look! I'm skinny enough to wear a BIKINI! And hey, I get to show off my legs too! Look how SKINNY they are!" 

Shay came out right behind her. "Lucky for me I was ALWAYS like this," Shay said and Fear and Kathleen both knocked her on the head. Fear ran toward the swimming pool, preparing to dive into it….then she saw the shark and jumped BACKWARD into Quatre's arms. 

"SAVE ME!" she shrieked, "IT'S GONING TO EAT ME! IT'LL KILL ME! THIS IS EXACTLY HOW I IMAGINED I'D DIE!" 

"Duo!" Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre yelled. 

"Didn't we tell you to take the plastic shark OUT of the swimming pool?" Quatre growled and Duo walked away whistling innocently. Shay picked up the plastic shark and smiled. 

"Look Fear!" she said and threw it at Fear, who shrieked so loud it brought Heero and Malice running up the steps, swords and guns in hand. 

"What's wrong?" Heero asked at the same time Malice said, "Who died?" 

"It was just fear," Duo said, "Freaking out over a plastic shark." 

"Oh," Heero said, "I though you might have killed a stray dog." 

Fear glared at him and then realized that she was still in Quatre's arms. She moved away from Quatre to hit Heero on the head. Malice glared. "Don't hit him like that!" 

"I'll do what I want to!" 

"And I'LL do what I want to!" Malice flicked Fear's forehead. Fear stumbled back, saying, "Ow!" and unexpectantly fell into the pool. She surfaced and opened her eyes, to see the plastic shark and, of course, screamed bloody murder. Everyone turned and saw Faith trying to suppress a laugh. 

Anyhow, with a few inciendent, the group got to swim for an hour before it started to rain and they all had to run inside for a very interesting afternoon.

Okay, that's it for this chapter. I hope I you enjoy it and I try to get it up as fast as I could considering I have other stories to write! The next chapter will be done by Fear (Vampyress Suryna) and who knows were it will go. Anyway, review or I'll….I'll sick the wizard on you! 

-Shade "Shay" Shavaya 

~Kathleen~ 

…Okay, now I feel REALLY bad, it took her, what six days? And me what…FOUR months?? Stupid shay! It's all the wizards fault!! Okay, well, um..I'm done *hits shay* Stupid Shay you make me look bad!  ^-^ Though, it's forgiven cause I get to have Duo in * my * room…*drools all over herself *


	7. Absolutely No Solicitors! My Coffee

So, they were inside, escaping the rain. Exciting, huh? Well, ya see, it wasn't just rain, it was a thunderstorm with lightening and thunder and the whole shebang. Almost everyone had gone inside, but Kathleen decided that she wanted to stay and play in the rain, dragging Duo with her.

"I'm singin' in the rain!" Even though Kathleen was now pretty, she was not at ALL a decent singer. Duo cringed and dogs howled somewhere far off. 

"Do you HAVE to sing?" Duo asked, putting his fingers in his ears.

"Yes!" Kathleen jumped up on a random lamp post that appeared (thanks to the wizard) out of nowhere. "Just a' singin' in the rain!"

Duo ran back inside, leaving her to her lamp post and awful song, when she was struck by lightening. The sound she made attracted all that electric force to her. She fell over, all crispy and stuff. 

~*Meanwhile*~ Back in the house, everyone had migrated to the living room, where they were watching TV. Faith happened to glance outside and see the crispy Kathleen. 

"Hey, uh, guys... I think she's dead." Faith said, quite apathetic, and pointing out the window.

"Eh." Fear shrugged, shoving popcorn in her mouth. "She'll live."

"No, I mean, she's not moving... And ya know... stuff..." Faith continued. Everyone looked to Duo, who looked all confused like.

"WHAT?! WHY MUST YOU ALL STARE AT MEEEEE??" He huddled in a corner and, just as Wufei walked by, snatched the coffee out of his hands, guzzeling the entire cup. Well, this of course enraged the Java loving... erm... boy, and he attacked Duo. Everyone sighed and shook their heads. (They're good at this unsion thing, aren't they?)

"The wizard must be getting to his head..." Quatre said, matter-of-factly.

Shay sighed. "I'm bored..."

Malice sighed too, hanging from the ceiling fan. "Yeah... Me too..."

"Oh! I know!" Heero said, jumping up. "Let's... uh... go and ask... the wizard..."

Malice swung off the fan, doing a nifty-cool-'Look at me! I'm acrobatic!'-kinda move and threw her arms around Heero. "Oh, my lil' Heero. You're so smart."

Everyone stared. "You're little Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Hey, shuddup, dagnabit!" She smacked him.

"Hey! Chick! Don't hit my preciousssss..." Fear stopped, gaping, then covered her mouth.

Shay nodded. "You're having withdrawals, aren't you?"

Fear nodded. "I think so..." She puffed up her chest, letting her hands fall. "Don'tchu hurt my lil' Q-Man!"

Again, they stared. Now, they laughed, but decided that it just might be time to seek out this wizard person... (And since Shay's the only one who kinda knows where he is, it may be a difficult thing to do...) Well, the rain stopped and they all went outside and piled into the limo. Before they left, a charred and blackened person tapped on their window.

"Don't leave without me!" Kathleen's voice was muffled through the window.

"Oh, oops... We forgot about you..." Duo said with a broken toothed smile. Wufei got him good, by the way. Oh, and the charred-ness fell off of Kathleen as she dived into the limo, lunging for Duo.

"YOU FORGOT ME!?! HOW COULD YOU!!!???"

"Well, ya see. It's quite difficult to explain." Duo suddenly sounded as if he knew what he was talking about and everyone jumped out of the limo, screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. So, away they go, screaming through the countryside and the city... erm... cityside? Is that even a word...? Anywho, they find a big huge mountain thingie...

"WE HAFTA GO IN THE WATER!? But, but, but... There're sharks and big scary things that will eat me!..." Fear panicked as they went down into the water. (Oh, and thanks to the wizard, they can breath whilest down there, too.)

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Quatre told her, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, and let's not forget that Jack the Ripper is down here somewhere too..." Shay said, smiling mischieviously.

Fear screamed bloody murder and started for the shore, but Quatre and Kathleen dragged her back, kicking and clawing. Well, Malice was quite fed up with that and konked her on the head with her sword. She put the sword back and wiped her hands, walking away.

"Hey! We can't just leave her there. She'll get all scared and stuff..." Quatre protested.

"Oh, she'll be fine. Besides, we aren't REALLY gonna leave her..." Malice went over to Heero, giving him big puppy eyes. "Would you carry her, puh-lease, my lil' Heero?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh... No..."

She put her sword to his throat and another to his... uhm... Manhood. "Do it or I'll cut your HEAD off..." She growled. Heero yelped and went over to Fear, picking her up. So, yeah, they're on their way again. Down into the ocean and to this mountain thingie. They get there and find a sign: 

"ABSOLUTLEY NO SOLICITORS!"

Shay blinked. "Must get a lot of those stupid solicitors out here." 

Faith wrinkled her brow, frowning. "Out WHERE?... The middle of the ocean?"

Shay nodded, speaking as if she knew all. "No matter where you go, there will always be those evil salespersons."

"Dang straight! Evil salespersons." Duo said, knocking on the rock. "Hey, how do we get in?"

"Uh..." Everyone looked about the mountain thingie. Well, Heero was tired of carrying Fear, not that she was fat or anything because this is a magical land where everyone is skinny and pretty, but just because the walk with her there made him tired. It was a long walk. As soon as he set her down, she disappeared. He panicked, looking around for her. He found a red piece of brain coral and poked it. A big shiny-vortex-thingie opened up.

"Hey guys... I think I found it."

"Oh, my lil' Heero. You're so smart." She pounced him, to uh... Yeah. I'm not going to say it. It's dirty... 

So, once they get the two seperated and hosed off, they go inside the shiny-vortex-thingie. They get in the mountain thingie and realize Fear's gone.

"Hey... Where'd she go?" Shay asked, then realized that Quatre was gone too. She sighed, thinking dirty things were happening between the two, when indeed they weren't... Hm... Where DID they go, anyway?...

~Fear!!~ Look it's me! I finally get my own chapter to write... *Sigh* So, I'm not as funny as Shay and Kathleen, but hey, dagnabit! I try and hard!... So, I'm a bad liar. Get over it... Cut me some slack, I mean, come on! It's my first time. *looks all timid like, then snickers* Oh, well... Hope you liked it... I think... And let's not forget that it only took me ONE HOUR to write this (only because I had to pee three times... I should lay off the Pepsi...), so *sticks her tongue out at Shay and Kathleen* to you. *smiles happily* I win... Oh, and yes, it's true. I am having "Lord of the Rings" withdrawals. *nods* Yeah, okay... I'm done...


End file.
